


Secret

by dvasing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvasing/pseuds/dvasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keith…” Shiro sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “We’re a team. Nothing will change that. I don’t know what you’re hiding but we can and we will figure it out.”<br/>"You can’t promise that.”<br/>“I’m the leader, it’s kind of my job to make sure things don’t fall apart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Ever since Keith reunited with the team, things had gotten rough. Now, nobody wanted to blame him for their troubles but it was getting rather hard not to. Keith actively avoided the team, made excuses not to train with them even, and he was hiding something. Something big enough that it was preventing him from letting the others in, and preventing them all from forming Voltron.

This couldn’t happen.The Galra could attack at any moment-- they had to be ready for them. And being ready meant being able to form Voltron.

Allura and Shiro decided to confront him about it. Separately, of course. If they did it together, he’d feel cornered and that wouldn’t help anything. Allura tried first, just barely managing to catch Keith as he finished training. It was obvious he was trying to get away from her but she didn’t let up.

“If you don’t feel right telling the team yet, I’m here, Keith.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, please,” Allura sighed heavily, “You haven’t been able to form Voltron since we rescued you and Lance. Lance is...his usual self. I don’t think anything happened between the two of you, so if it is personal then--”

“Then it's  _ personal _ , and I’ll figure it out  _ on my own _ .” Keith snapped.

Allura couldn’t get another word in before Keith turned and left. She considered the attempt at getting Keith to open up a complete failure. In fact, she felt like she made things worse. She felt bad leaving the rest to Shiro, but she didn’t have much of a choice.

Shiro decided to be direct with the issue. There was no need to beat around the bush, Keith wasn’t a child.

“You need to tell the team what you’re hiding.” Shiro caught him the next day trying to sneak off. Had he not been anticipating this, he would have completely missed Keith. “Whatever it is, it's bothering you. You need to tell us so we can work through this together, as a team.”

“Shiro--” Keith began, ready to be defensive, but Shiro cut him off.

“Pidge told us his secret, twice now, and we adapted and worked through it. We’ve all had troubles and we’ve all worked to get where we are as a team. But right now we’re taking too many steps back.”

“If I tell them, it’s only going to get worse!” Keith nearly shouted at him, “You don’t get it, Shiro, this isn’t like Pidge! This is…” Keith trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Shiro.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “We’re a team. Nothing will change that. I don’t know what you’re hiding but we can and we will figure it out.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I’m the leader, it’s kind of my job to make sure things don’t fall apart.”

Keith gave him a look that Shiro couldn’t quite place. He was still irritated but he looked...sad, as well. Shaking his head, Keith shrugged Shiro’s hand off and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine. I’ll tell you all tonight. But when things turn to shit remember you told me to do this.”

Keith walked away without another word leaving Shiro feeling like he hadn’t really accomplished anything by getting Keith to agree to spill the secret. In fact he was getting a bit anxious about what Keith could be hiding and how it could affect the team. But it couldn’t be as bad as Keith thought, right?

 

Later that night the team gathered before dinner. Shiro had informed them Keith would finally be opening up and that they should all keep an open mind about whatever the secret could be. Though nothing quite prepared them for what Keith had to say.

“Alright...while Lance and I were stranded on that planet I ran into some aliens there. Lance was unconscious the whole time so he didn’t know about any of this, but...the aliens said I was...different.” Keith hesitated before continuing, refusing to look at any of his teammates, “They told me I wasn’t completely human.”

“Wait, what?” Lance’s confused voice was the only noise in the room.

Keith glared at him before finishing what he had to say.

“I think...I think I might be part Galra, ok?”

There was only silence that followed for a few minutes after he was done. Keith wanted to just up and leave but Shiro said he’d make sure things didn’t fall apart. He said it was his job and Keith had to trust that… Until he actually looked at Shiro for some sign of reassurance.

Shiro looked like he wasn’t fully there. Like what Keith had said had somehow brought him back to the torture he’d gone through. Hunk looked...plain sad. Pidge’s face was unreadable and surprisingly, so was Lance’s. Allura looked hurt and conflicted.

The silence was killing him. He felt far too small in that room. Everything felt too intense. He wanted to leave and forget that he’d ever said anything-- that he’d been told anything in the first place. He hated the silence, it was just as bad as rejection. He tried to open his mouth and apologize for what he was but found he couldn’t. His throat was far too tight and he really couldn’t find the will to speak anyways. Instead he found himself quickly turning and walking out of the room.

No one tried to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this!! I'm not sure!!


End file.
